Major portions of modern telephone systems, including the public switched telephone network (PSTN), wireless carrier networks, and voice-over-IP (VOIP) networks are now nearly completely digital (i.e., packet switched). One element common to digital telephone networks is in-band signaling, which provides many services that land line telephone, cell phone, and VOIP phone users take for granted. One such service is Caller ID.
People often use Caller ED to screen calls. A caller may want to receive calls from telephone numbers that are recognizable. For example, when a member of a sales force (hereinafter a “salesperson”) interacts with a business, the identity of the salesperson becomes a large factor that controls a significant part of the ability of the salesperson to reach an important decision maker of the business (hereinafter a “client”). A non-recognizable Caller ID for a salesperson may pose a significant problem, such as may occur when the salesperson calls the client from a home phone, a business phone, a cell phone, a smartphone, etc. If the salesperson calls with a caller ID of UNKNOWN or a generic toll free number, the client may not pick up the telephone.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is and method and system that customizes a salesperson's identity in their associated caller ID such that a client is more likely to be reached.